


FAST.jpeg

by noodlemio



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Locker Room, Romance, speed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlemio/pseuds/noodlemio
Summary: i wrote this fic for a friend as her birthday present so if anything you should kinkshame her





	FAST.jpeg

**Author's Note:**

> listen to this as you read https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lrFLSjIA-xY

“he's so fast” she sits on the cold gym floor, watching him go, lap after lap, now on 200. “Jalissa! are you even listening to me?” knuckles,her best friend, smacks her tit “huh? sorry...i was distracted” looking at her friend and back to that tiny blue devil running for his life “yeah. you always are.” knuckles leaves her to her fantasies, clearly jealous of the attention she's giving to that blue rodent. she's imagining him now, running into her vagina just like he's running black line to black line, she can feel him whispering in her ear “The FitnessGram Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal bodeboop. A single lap should be completed every time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark. Get ready!… Start. ding” these words make her so wet, she can feel her panties getting soaked, the threat of being caught by him making her even wetter. “he's at 420 now” she overhears another group's conversation. 420? 4 2 0… she can't take it anymore and storms out and into the locker room, panting, dripping, she feels dirty but she's starting to think she likes it. she doesn't notice how much time has passed since she ran into here but she knows she isn't alone. there's someone behind her locker. she can see his blue legs. Oh no. “you almost ran as fast as me back there” oh god oh god oh g o D. her heart beats fast but not nearly as fast as he is, slamming her locker shut in one smooth move. God he s so hO T “what caused a pretty little thing like you to run like that, huh ?” he places his gloved hand onto her hip, the room is getting so hot in such little time “I'm bigger than you” mistake. she hasn't looked up from the floor, he chuckles at what she's said causing her to get wet all over again “not where it counts” he's pressed her against her locker now, he's so close, it was so fast she never even saw it happen but she wouldn't ask for anything different. “oh yeah ?” she's panting once again, his massive dong is pressed flush against her hip, how fast could could he tear me apart, how fast do I w a n t him to fuck me raw. hE BIT E ME O S HIT WADDUP “sorry. i can't control myself around you. you enhance my speed. you make me faster. you make me better than dat boi” he sounds like he's about to cry now, not knowing what else to do, she started rubbing his little nub of a tail. “OH H ~fuck” sonic is leaking pre cum onto her nice shirt so she takes it off, throwing it somewhere by the showers. “we could get caught” he whispers breathlessly into her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. “you can out run anyone” she sinks to her knees before the all might hog, pulling his moist shorts down with her “suck me F aS T BABY” she deep throats him in one go “not FAS t enough” gagging, she pulls off, smearing pre cum across her face “i can do better” licking along the side of his thick schlong, pressing her tongue against a vein “can you really do better? you only ran 10 laps during the pacer.” he grabs a fistful of her hair, slamming his popsicle stick straight down her throat. “i want you to choke on my speed” he's fucking her mouth now, hard and fast, so fast. he is so fast and he's getting faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and she fears he will fuck right through her skull but he nuts and she gulps it down fast and hungry like a savage white girl who hasn’t had starbucks in weeks. STanding up quick AND PULLING HER TO HER FEET, HE WHIPS HER AROUND AND AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT STRIPS HER OF HER REMAINING CLOTHE s. “time to rev up this engine” IN ONE SMOOTH MOVE SONIC WAS INSIDE HER. SHE SCREAMED, IT FELT SO GOOD TO FINALLY HAVE HER LOVES HOG INSIDE OF HER TIGHT HUMAN PUSSI. SHE WAS MAKING A PUDDLE ON THE FLOOR, THE BANGS AGAINST THE LOCKER GETTING LOUDER AND LOUDER AS HE POUNDED HER FASTER AND FASTER “you take my speed well” SONIC BREATHLESSLY WHISPERED INTO HER EAR RIGHT BEFORE HE KNOTTED INSIDE HER, PULLING HER TIGHT AGAINST HIS WARM FURRY BODY “I love you” it was loud enough just for her to hear it, she smiled before passing out from bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
